


无题

by Akana



Category: RPS, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akana/pseuds/Akana
Summary: 以闺蜜身上所发生的事情作蓝本她本人同意





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 小学生文笔  
几句过带过浮沉  
先肉后虐  
想不出标题

8102年，在中国同性婚姻合法化，而同年，朱一龙跟白宇成为了圈内第一对在中国领证的同性伴侣。

他们二人经常被誉为最佳模范夫夫，甚至有粉丝常会说：「要是朱白离婚了，我就不会再相信爱情」「离婚是不可能离婚，我离婚我的cp也不会离婚。」等等的话句。  
两人上综艺各种花式秀恩爱，关键是本人不会这么觉得，连白宇的发小也受不了白宇他三句不离我龙哥，拒绝了好几次与白宇饭局。

几百万粉丝福利的直播也最终也演变成了他们两人在相互秀恩爱，或者直播到一半人就跑去滚床单，让粉丝们纷纷踢翻这碗狗粮。  
原因嘛，就是白宇小朋友有意无意地撩拨自己老公，以粉丝的话来说就是「在龙哥的底线边沿反覆试探着。」

他们在一起是高中的时候，官宣了好多年。最近因为一部耽美小说改编而成的网剧大火，为他们圈了一波粉丝。

「哥哥你看，这件衣服好看吗？」白宇穿着一件高领粉色毛衣，本来大男人穿粉色会很奇怪，不过他穿起却很可爱。毛衣的袖子很长，只露出了几根手指头，松垮垮的毛衣盖着了屁股，他在床上动来动去，大腿根上的吻痕若隐若现「小白，你别再动来动去。」朱一龙吞了吞口水，用意志力忍着不把白宇推倒。  
白宇嘴角上扬，伸出小舌头舔了舔嘴唇，作势爬上了他龙哥身上，与他唇舌交缠，直到白宇几乎呼吸不了才放开他「小白...你...」没等朱一龙说完，白宇就拉下朱一龙的裤子，给他口交。「唔...小白...快放开...！」因为朱一龙的性器很大，白宇只能吞下一小部分。  
舌头灵活地舔着龟头，有意无意反覆地滑过铃口、滑过性器上的青筋，然后含到最深，性器顶到舌咽神经，强忍着带来的呕吐反射感，缓缓把性器吐出再反覆搓揉着龟头，最终朱一龙没忍住全数射在白宇的嘴里。「小白...你干什么...」白宇得意的笑着「哥哥，明天我放假哦～」他的小白似是无意的在尾音提高了声调。  
他反过来把白宇压在身下，随手就从抽屉里掏出润滑液，把液体挤到手指，直接就给白宇做着扩张。手指在白宇穴里抽送着，慢慢多加一根、两根手指，每回都要用手指给白宇泄了一回才会用他的性器去满足白宇「嗯...哥哥...你快..插进来...」白宇觉得后穴很痒，非常需要朱一龙的肉棒给他骚痒。「你可不要后悔。」他一口气插到底，灵活地抽插着。  
白宇也没憋着叫床声，低厚的叫床声异常的诱人，朱一龙低头吻上白宇，把他的叫床声吞下去。  
他们反覆去折腾了一夜。

「哥哥，原来我们已经交往十多年了。」白宇晃着手机，上面显示着他们第一次交往的日子。「你一直记住这些日子啊。」朱一龙搂着他，拿过手机看，都是各种不同纪念日「当然，我和哥哥在一起的日子我不想忘记。」白宇躺在朱一龙大腿上，手还不忘玩弄着朱一龙的性器「唔，小白别闹。」红晕爬上他的脸和耳朵，伸手捞起白宇抱在怀里「我也不会忘记这些年属于我们的回忆，我们会有更多一起渡过的十年。」  
...

「从那时过去三年了，真快啊。」男人坐在椅子上看着躺在病床上的人，自说自话。  
他走到窗边，看着万里无云的天空，看着阳光穿过窗户照射矮桌上的花瓶「那天的天气和今天的一样啊...都是炎热得让人难受...」  
他仍然记得那天朱一龙在宿舍里自杀，还好自己把东西忘了才把人给救回来...

他和朱一龙、白宇二人同一所高中和宿舍，他也是唯数不多知道朱一龙和白宇在交往的人。  
朱一龙和白宇是一见钟情，虽然是三人行，不过他们二人感情最深厚，几乎天天都黏在一起，另一个人也就习惯了。  
他们正式交往是在高三，那时候虽然不同班，不过不影响他们的感情。

可惜高三要烦的事情很多，不光要补课、选出路还得要准备高考，朱一龙想要演戏，可他双亲想让他考进北大，他们为此而争吵过。在感情上和白宇也有不和，正确来说是白宇一方面在逃避，因为白宇的父母不能接受自己的儿子是同性恋，硬逼着白宇和朱一龙分手，虽然白宇很坚决不想和朱一龙分手，但他渐渐发现其他同学看他们的眼光就像在看什么脏东西，以致白宇开始逃避着，找各种借口躲着朱一龙。没过多久白宇认识了一对情侣，他们知道白宇和朱一龙在交往，也没说什么，因为和他们相处十分舒服所以白宇经常和他们一起去吃午饭，就像朋友一样。

朱一龙性格太过于安静，这也使有一个老师处处针对他。某一个星期他回到家里，和家人闹翻了，回到学校白宇又躲着他，那个老师又针对他，他觉得很是辛苦，他知道这些只不过是小问题所以努力死撑着不让自己倒下。

直到有一天...他见到了很久碰面的白宇，看着他和别人勾肩搭背，心里很是闷，而白宇明显是看到了自己却没把手放下，就这样他们离开了朱一龙的视线范围。  
每每回到家，家人对他冷眼和唾骂，对他没有一丝关心，也丝毫不在意他是否存在，而且想起白宇离他而去，就觉得胸口很闷很痛，却又无法对别人说，每当他一开口很久也无法吐出一个字，就像有人扼杀了他的声音。每天晚上他都会梦到那天白宇和别人勾肩搭背的场景还有白宇和他提分手的画面，都会被恶梦吓醒，直到早上也无法再次入睡。

后来上课的时候，大脑强迫着他去想那天的事情，他的手、身体开始无理由的颤抖着，很想把桌面的物件全部扫到地下，很想把一切都抹去。  
他手里揣着手机，好像握着手机能让他放松一点，老师走过来看了他一眼，刚想开口说什么「咚！」朱一龙刷的一下站了起来，椅子因为主人用力过度而倒下了，他跌跌碰碰离开了课室，来到了辅导室也只是光坐着，一声不吭的坐在椅子上，手，还是不停的抖着。辅导员喊了他几声也没有反应，只好握着他的手，一边教导他深呼吸冷静下来，冷静下来后发现自己无法开口说话，向辅导员鞠躬感谢后便离去。

他逃的课是语文，教他们班的老师就是一直处处针对着朱一龙的那位。  
上午逃的课，下午就被喊到教员室。  
「不好好上课在那玩手机，还莫名奇妙在上课时间一声不吭离开教室，我还以为你是真的很乖巧，原来全都是装出来，装什么乖学生，你不累吗？不想上课就别来学校！」朱一龙低着头，手搓揉着衣角。语文老师声线很大，所有老师都听到他所说的一切，却没有一个人替他说话，都是在窃窃私语怀疑着朱一龙是在装乖学生。  
从教员室出来，站在门口等老师的学生向他投来不友好的目光，压迫的空气使他举步维艰。  
他不知道自己是如何回到宿舍。

原来一个人绝望到极点会哭不出来。  
家人的冷眼冷语、恋人的逃避，没有老师信任，这些都让朱一龙难受不而。  
可他又能怎样？  
他不是没有尝试过跟别人说自己的事，可每当想要说话都无法说出口，也不知道该从何处开始说起，到最后就一个人把这一切憋着。

他躺在床上想要闭眼休息，可是他脑袋逼迫着让他回想着今天的恼事，索性他抓起之前买的安眠药，抓了个4、5颗，因为找不到水所以就着红酒吞下去了。  
他也不是傻，当然知道红酒不能配安眠药，或许是他累了、再也撑不下去。  
或者他潜意识就不想活下去。

他刚把药吞下，没过几分钟他的舍友回来拿东西，看到朱一龙口吐白沫就立刻叫救护车。

「医生，他还好吗？」医生抓了抓头发，叹了一口气说：「还好你发现的及时，要不然他就这样去了。好好的一小伙子怎么想着要自杀呢？」医生拍了拍他的肩「我给他洗胃了，不过能不能醒过来还得要看他的意志力。你可以进去看看他，但不要抱太大的希望。」他推开病房门看着躺在病床上的朱一龙，他怪责自己没把红酒放好，又怪自己之前没有注意到朱一龙的不妥。  
他想要联络白宇，可他的电话一直没人接听「抱歉，我联络不上白宇。」因为班级不一样，所以平时很少联系，午休时他也有自己要忙的事情，渐渐地也失去了交谈。

那天流言满天飞，他并不是不知道，不过还没来得及找朱一龙问详细就目睹他自杀。

朱一龙昏迷了三年，这三年间除了他父母以外，探望他最多的就是他的舍友。  
而白宇，在朱一龙昏迷后没多久也失去了联系，没人知道他去哪了。

「小沉，我们该走了...你待太久了...」在门口站着一个男人，说出口的话酸溜溜的不用想也知道是吃醋了，他也不恼「浮生，你什么时候这么爱吃醋了？」韩沉轻笑着然后牵着他的手，一同离开了病房，刚好与两个护士擦肩而过「416病床的人都昏迷了三年了，不知道还会不会醒过来，好好一个少年怎么想不开割腕自杀呢？」「就是说，而且同一天早些时间，也有一个少年被送进来，就是408号床的那个，因为红酒配安眠药而昏迷了三年，怎么两人都想不开？对了我记得他们好像都是穿同一所学校的校服的。」  
...


End file.
